


Shizaya Prompts

by I_Live_For_The_Fall



Series: My WIP [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom Orihara Izaya, M/M, Top Heiwajima Shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_For_The_Fall/pseuds/I_Live_For_The_Fall
Summary: Most of these won't make sense because I literally wrote them on the spot and didn't check for grammar.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: My WIP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Most people automatically assume that Izaya is the Sadistic dominant in their relationship. They couldn’t be more wrong. Shizuo smiles teeth completely bared as Izaya begs him in that sweet tone to take him. However, Shizuo isn’t completely satisfied; he remembers the other men’s lustful looks at what’s his. So he’ll mark Izaya till the smaller man subconsciously reacts to his very presence, He smirks at the withering figure as Izaya meets his gaze with water liquid rubies.

Alpha Shizuo is strapped down and loaded with heat drugs on smelling Izaya’s slick he breaks the chains so he could reach his Omega so he can finally fuck him. Izaya bears Shizou’s mark and now Shizuo is going to claim what is rightfully his. Izaya has no objections. They were being held captive by some people. However, the idiots ended up being way too cocky and actually got off on watching a feral Alpha “rape” the proud omega that everyone secretly wants to fuck but definitely wants to kill.

However, after Shizuo knots Izaya and then it goes down he notices the other scents and goes crazy nearly killing everyone else in the audience as his instincts scream at him to protect his unconscious and definitely vulnerable mate. He manages to take Izaya to what he deems is safe; Izaya’s nest at home. Izaya goes into heat soon after.


	2. 2

To make Shizuo calmer his parents buy him a pet, Izaya. Shizuo falls in love with Izaya not knowing that Izaya was already in love with him. Maybe Izaya has seen what Shizuo can do and to get closer to him, he sends those Gangs, knowing fully well that if he does then his parents will do anything to keep him calm.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya ignores the men in front of him as he continues to look over the documents that they have given him. As he shuffles a little the man under him let out a muffled groan from his neck as his hands tighten around his hips. Izaya lets out a soft hmm as he lets the man try to get in a more comfortable position. As Shizuo moves a little too much Izaya frowns at him and tightens around the faux blond. Shizuo realizes that he's on thin ice, freezes, and settles. Izaya smiles slightly at his Alpha. Shizuo nips his neck as he whispers an apology to his Omega Queen.


	4. 4

The one where Izaya swears that he will never return to Ikebukuro and bother Shizuo, and he means it. Shizuo nearly loses his mind realizing how much he misses Izaya.

I'm not sure if I should make this during the time Izaya is in a wheelchair or not. I'm leaning on yes, it'll be more intresting.


End file.
